Ben Tennysons (PD)
This is a page compiling the various alternate versions of Ben Tennyson that appear in Project Deca. Ben Tennyson (Earth 1121-A) The Ben Tennyson from Earth 1121-A, AKA the World of Team Tennyson, is a version of Ben that didn't lose the recalibrated Omnitrix at the end of Alien Force, with the events of Ultimate Alien evidently not occurring at all. Unique Transformations *Angelion *Heatspecter Appearances *''Team Player'' (Debut) Ben Tennyson (Earth 1116-A) The Ben Tennyson from Earth 1116-A, AKA the World of Multi Trixes, is a version of Ben whose timeline splits off at some point during Ultimate Alien, where Ben receives a new version of the Omnitrix alongside Gwen and Kevin, who gain Omnitrices of their own. When all three Omnitrices are combined, they form the All-PowerTrix, which is capable of evolving aliens into their Infinite forms. Unique Transformations (All-PowerTrix Only) *Infinite Clockwork *Infinite Way Big *Infinite Alien X Appearances *''Three's a Crowd'' (Debut) Ben Tennyson (Earth 512-A) The Ben Tennyson from Earth 512-A, AKA the World of MEGAtrix, is a version of Ben that doesn't lose the Ultimatrix at the end of Ultimate Alien, instead gaining an upgrade for it that turns it into the MEGAtrix, which is capable of further evolving Ultimate aliens into enhanced MEGA forms. Unique Transformations *MEGA Echo Echo *MEGA Terraspin Appearances *''MEGA Disappointment'' (Debut) Ben Tennyson (Earth 50-A) The Ben Tennyson from Earth 50-A, AKA the World of Protector, is a version of Ben who retires from hero work after the events of Ultimate Alien for about a year before receiving a new Omnitrix called the Infinitrix. Unfortunately, his world's Azmuth is killed shortly after, and Ben loses his fighting spirit, going back into retirement. Unique Transformations *Overflow *Sandbox Appearances *''To Protect and Get Served'' (Debut) Ben Tennyson (Earth 98-A) The Ben Tennyson from Earth 98-A, AKA the World of Evolution, is a version of Ben who retains the Ultimatrix at the end of Ultimate Alien, with the events of Omniverse never taking place. Instead, Ben forms connections with the Bellwood Police Department and gets called on to help with cases involving alien activity. Unique Transformations *N/A Appearances *''That HoE Over There'' (Debut) Ben Tennyson (Earth 1010-A\Prime) The Ben Tennyson from the Prime timeline of Earth 1010-A, AKA the World of Revolution, is a version of Ben who defeats an alien warlord known as Apollo after the events of Omniverse in a convoluted mess of timeline tomfrickery. Not much time passes after that before more timeline tomfrickery occurs, this time spurred on by a Chronosapien named Timekiller, resulting in Prime Ben and the Ben of the 2016 reboot, Delta Ben, switching places as Timekiller enacts his villainous schemes. Unique Transformations *N/A Appearances *''Over the Revolution'' (Debut) Ben Tennyson (Earth 1010-A\Delta) The Ben Tennyson from the Delta timeline of Earth 1010-A, AKA the World of Revolution, is a version of the Ben from the 2016 reboot, Delta Ben, who switches places with Prime Ben thanks to interference from a Chronosapien called Timekiller. Unique Transformations *N/A Appearances *''Over the Revolution'' (Debut) Category:Characters Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Humans Category:Character Lists Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Family